User blog:Alvoria/My First Week on the Wiki
It's been a weird week for me both online and off. I'll keep the offline stuff to myself because that's none of anyone's business, but sufficed to say that it's been a memorable one in all aspects. I signed up to work on this wiki a week ago today. In that time I've pretty much doubled the number of pages on the wiki (to a whopping TEN), become the highest ranked contributor on the wiki (which isn't hard given that there's only two of us right now), and become an admin of the wiki. That's a lot of achievements in a short time. Of course, the only reason I managed it was because the wiki is young and I got here on the ground floor. Let's talk about the 'me being an admin' thing. First off, and let me assure everyone of this, this isn't my first time in a position of power on an Internet site. I've been a forum moderator for years under various names. I've never been an admin before though, so this is a new experience for me. On one hand I have unparallelled power to do good for the site... but also unparallelled potential to screw things up royally. 9_9 The part of me that's experienced is happy to have the challenge while the part of me that actually deserves to be an admin is appalled that Moeren would promote someone who hasn't been on the wiki even a full week to admin. ;-P Well, I guess if I balls it up royally he can always demote me since Founder still outranks Admin (I think). Being the only admin and the most active user, I've gotten it into my head that I'm going to make this wiki my own. That is, add my own touch and flare to it; not make it all about me (because it would be boring that way). I think it's one of those "Being in the Big Chair" kinda things like Captain Picard talked about in Stat Trek: The Next Generation. There's nothing like holding the reigns, and a captain should leave a mark on his vessel and so forth. Of course, I'm technically the first officer around here, but Moeren seems content to let me do as I will for the moment, so I intend to do so to the best of my ability. I've already started reorganizing things to make the front page and menus a little more accessible, and will no doubt continue to do so as more pages and features are added. I'm also looking forward to changing the color scheme around to make it feel more Minecraftian. Right now my major project is to get the basics down. I'd like for this wiki to not only 'replace' the help file that comes with Custom Stuff, but also expand upon it. By 'replace' I mean that someone can simply use this wiki instead of what CubeX2 provides and get all of the information that it provides and more. Of course, if CubeX2 wanted to just do away with the help file and edit this wiki instead I'd quickly pull the same thing I chided Moeren for and make him an admin right away to facilitate that. Guess I can't be too critical of anyone, now can I? ^_^ One thing that I'm really looking forward to is getting more users. One thing that I'm not really loving about this project is that I'm basically doing it myself. Moeren is busy with his IRL stuff (school I think) and nobody else has signed up yet. CubeX2 has now posted a link to this Wiki on the front page of the Custom Stuff post, so it'll be a bit more visible to people who are interested in developing Custom Stuff files. On the other hand, it's going to take a lot of work to get a community started here. I guess I'll just have to wait and see how it goes. As for my own Custom Stuff creations, I'm putting them on hold for the time being. I'm waiting for the next release of Custom Stuff to fix a lot of the bugs introduced in the 2.0.0 release, and still present in the 2.0.3 release I've been using. Notable is the fact that Minecraft V.1.1 just came out today, so that will most likely set everything back significantly as we now have to go through the usual cycle of waiting for Modloader to update which allows Forge to update which allows ModloaderMP to update which in turn allows Custom Stuff to update. Honestly, I have a real love/hate relationship with Minecraft updates for exactly this reason. ;-) On the other hand bows can now be enchanted and sheep can regrow their wool, so I'm looking forward to being able to play with the new versions. I wonder if beaches made it into this version. I know they were in last week's test version, so I'm hoping that they are. I'm really anxious to make an awesome green wooden beach house using my Stained Wood files. The waiting is what kills me... All of now folks. I'm going to try to write these on a regular basis, though who knows if that will happen. Until next time: Keep Customizing your Stuff. ~ PsychoSupreme 23:58, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts